Under The Veil
by SweetLikeSyrup58
Summary: Wysteria's cold, yet mysterious Princess, Lucy Hinukajin, always hid her face from the public. Nobody knew why, but some say she wasn't keen on showing her face. However, the Princess harbored a dark secret and a deep hatred towards noblemen, which the veil helped to hide. Suddenly, a marriage proposal from an unexpected suitor appeared on her desk and changed her life forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sooo, I just started playing Midnight Cinderella and immediately wanted to write a story for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Introduction_

Bitter...

Icy...

Those were the only words that could describe Wysteria's Princess. Chosen as the princess elect at the tender age of eighteen, Lucy Hinukajin surprised the bureaucrats of the Wysterian council when Giles Christophe, the former king's advisor, chose a commoner to be crowned as the nation's newest leader. Though they warned Giles that she would bring the country to ruin, the princess elect restored the country's once severed ties with several other countries and ended the war between Wysteria and Devinus, another neighbouring country.

Not only does the country adore the queen deeply, they have never seen the monarch's face. Hidden by a veiled headpiece that hid not only her eyes, but her hair as well, the only thing that the veil exposed was her mouth. Not even her most trusted valet, Nico Meier, was able to see the woman's face. Nobody knew the reason why she concealed her features from the public except the Princess herself.

However, one man may be able to find out the monarch's reason and see underneath the veil.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hope you're starting to like my story so far! Sorry if the chapter is a little bit short!**

 _Now, let us see what fate has in store for Wysteria's cold, yet beloved princess elect..._

* * *

As the early morning sunlight poured into her room, Princess Lucy rose from bed and stretched her arms above her head as she let out a soft yawn. Slipping out of bed, she gazed out the massive windows and watched the sun rise over the horizon while casting a soft light over the countryside of Wysteria. Light sprinkles of snow dotted the palace windows and grounds as winter was slowly drawing to a close.

After bathing and changing into a beautiful strapless lavender dress, the Princess heard a knock on her door and jumped from the sudden interruption. "Good morning, Princess!" Nico greeted and the princess turned around to smile at her valet. Her butler had been hoping that he would be able to catch the Princess without her headpiece on today, but it seems she had thought ahead of him.

"Good morning Nico." she replied and straightened her veil while Nico pulled out something from his pocket.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Princess!" Nico exclaimed and Lucy gasped as he presented her a bright blue box with a beautiful red bow. "Oh Nico! You shouldn't have!" she laughed and opened the box to see a necklace with a cobalt blue pendant. "It's lovely!" the princess smiled and went to hug her attendant, who happily returned her gesture.

"Would you like me to put it on, Lucy?"

"It would be a pleasure." she replied and felt the necklace press against her skin as Nico clasped it close. "Did you forget abut tonight?" the valet asked and saw her cock her head to the side in the mirror. "We're having a ball tonight fro you, silly! Anyways, Giles says you have a few meetings before tonight, but he'll fill you in at the dining hall." Nico explained and Lucy nodded as the two made their way to the door.

* * *

Nico escorted the princess to the dining hall and seated her as servants began serving her breakfast. "Happy birthday, Princess." Giles said as he entered the room and smiled at the young woman, who had turned around to see who had walked in. "Thank you Giles." Lucy replied blankly as she watched Nico pour her a cup of tea while humming a happy tune. "Are you ready for tonight?" the tutor asked and he saw the woman nod while bringing the steaming cup to her lips, making sure she didn't burn herself.

"You have a dance lesson with Duke Howard in thirty minutes and a riding lesson with Captain Alyn after lunch. You have a meeting with some bureaucrats on trade agreements with Devinus after your riding lesson and the ball should be held an hour or two after the meeting."

"I see. Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"Hmm. Let's see. Oh! Leo Crawford said he wanted to discuss how your studies are coming along."

"Alright then. Can you please tell him that we will discuss this over lunch later on, Giles?"

"As you wish, Princess." Giles said as he bowed before her before turning to leave the room, shutting the door gently behind him as the room grew quiet once more. Nico saw that the princess had grown quiet and was poking her food in an attempt to ease her boredom. "You've gone cold again." Nico noted and Lucy ignored him, sighing in annoyance as she set down her fork on the table gently.

"I haven't gone cold, Nico."

He frowned at the princess's denial and an awkward silence fell upon the room as the woman began to stare at her lap, lips pressed into a thin line as she tugged on the fabric of her gloves. Though Lucy was kind, everyone could feel the princess's icy voice penetrate their hearts and leave them frozen in place every time she spoke to them or greeted them casually while Nico was exempted from her icy voice. Nico also noticed that whenever Lucy spoke to a male bureaucrat or prince, her voice gained a cold yet hostile edge to it. Nobody knew what made the princess act so cold around them, but they just ignored the nagging question constantly.

"You always do, silly! It's as if every time you leave your room, you act like your heart is made out of ice!"

"Nico..." Lucy mumbled angrily as she looked up and glared at him, even if Nico couldn't see her eyes. The room felt colder to the touch and the valet couldn't tell if it was because of the temperature outside or the princess's cold voice being directed at him. "I'm sorry, Princess." Nico mumbled sadly and she got out of her seat quietly, crossing the room to reach Nico.

Engulfing him in a hug, the young man returned her gesture and they pulled away with Lucy sporting an apologetic smile on her face. "No need to apologize. I've been a bit moody lately." the princess admitted and heard the clock chime loudly as 9:30 a.m. rolled around the corner. "I must get going. Louis will be upset if I'm late again." Lucy sighed and bid her butler goodbye as she turned to leave the room swiftly.

 _'Oh princess. When will we ever see underneath the veil?'_ Nico wondered sadly as he asked the same question Wysteria had been asking for two long years.

* * *

"Your dancing has improved greatly, Princess." Louis noted as they danced effortlessly in the ballroom, her skirts lifting as she followed her lead without error. "Thank you, Louis." Lucy replied and smiled gently at the duke as she curtsied before him, much to the duke's approval.

"You remembered to curtsy after the dance as well. I'm sure you'll surprise the noblemen tonight at the ball with your skilled dancing."

 _'We shall see about that.'_ the princess elect thought bitterly and looked up to meet the duke's icy stare.

"Louis?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you know who will be attending the ball?" the princess asked and Louis thought to himself for a moment before shaking his head, tousling his platinum blond locks. "However, there is a rumor that the king of Stein is invited." the duke added and Lucy grew quiet, which Louis had never seen before. The room fell silent as they stood there, drowning in the heavy silence of the ballroom as minutes flew by.

"Stein. How interesting..." Lucy muttered as she balled her hand into a fist and dug her nail into the skin, hoping to hide her boiling temper. "We should get back to practicing. The last thing I need is you forgetting the steps I worked so hard to teach you." Louis mumbled and offered his hand to the woman, which she took.

They spent what seemed like an eternity practicing the proper dance steps, but it kept her mind off the one thing Lucy never wanted to think about.

* * *

In the mysterious kingdom of Stein, King Byron Wagner gazed out of the windows in his study and into the town while he tapped his finger against the armrest of his chair. A knock distracted him from his trance and he let out a quick sigh before allowing the individual who knocked to enter.

"Your Majesty?"

Albert Buckhardt, his personal valet, entered the room with what appeared to be an envelope on his hand. "It seems you have been invited to the birthday celebration for Wysteria's princess elect." Albert explained and gently placed the letter on his desk before stepping back and adjusting his glasses. Byron opened the letter and read the content thoroughly before letting out a tired sigh as he slowly closed his eye.

"Very well. We shall attend the princess's birthday celebration." Byron muttered and saw his valet raise an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Al?"

"Your Majesty, Wysteria and Stein aren't doing well in the relationship department after the previous King had directed a declaration of war at Wysteria a decade ago. I don't think it would be wise to enter the country at such tense times."

"I'm very aware of that. However, it would be rude of us to decline an invitation to the birthday party of Wysteria's beloved princess...wouldn't it?" the king explained and heard Albert sigh in defeat. "All right. We will be leaving an hour or two from now so I suggest getting ready for the ball soon, sir." the valet suggested before leaving the room with the used tea tray he had left earlier.

Getting up from his seat, he crossed the room until he stepped onto the balcony. Placing a hand on the railing, Byron looked towards the sky with curiosity twinkling in his blue eye as a light breeze ruffled his dark blue hair.

"Wysteria, huh? I guess it's time I paid a visit."


End file.
